As a display device, there is a touch screen (touch panel) provided with a touch sensor of a capacitive type or a resistive type on the surface of a display unit such as a liquid crystal display. According to the touch screen, by touching the display screen, input to an information processing apparatus is made possible, and a user can easily handle the information processing apparatus.
These days, technologies for increasing user-friendliness with respect to input using a touch screen are being disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, a pressure of an operating object contacting a touch screen is detected, and the detected pressure data and a process related to an operation such as cursor movement, double-click or the like are associated. This enables to increase processes related to operations in an information processing apparatus provided with a touch screen.